


触碰

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 双向暗恋，开车
Relationships: 神紫
Kudos: 5





	触碰

肌肤与肌肤之间触碰的感觉十分神奇。手指的螺纹面在细腻的皮肤上摩挲，温度钝钝地传来，从表皮开始、将两人融化为一体。仅仅是相触，却像是指尖下的整个重量都压上胸口。  
  
神宫寺很喜欢触碰平野。并且他相信平野也有相同的感受。每次在自己无法集中听课时，平野都会捣蛋地用手指去勾勾长桌下安放着的神宫寺的手指，那带着试探性的触碰，就像他沙哑的嗓音开口前声带的震动，似有似无但却总能被他所捕捉。于是神宫寺反过来快速地捉住他手掌。  
  
即使现在相隔着衣物，他仍能感受到那令人安心的温度和重量。而那温度现在因为酒精的作用而攀升，他的心像因此被烫伤似的激烈地跳动着。  
  
“诶，喜欢的人？没有啦！”面颊绯红的平野眯着眼睛傻笑着，摇着手指蜷缩着的手掌表示否定。  
  
大学社团活动结束后的庆祝会上人声嘈杂，平野本来就难以听取的声音现在更是无法传到矮木桌对面八卦的同学那边，但却结结实实地落入了神宫寺的耳中。  
  
他的手臂还环着平野的腰，穿过他的牛仔外套，隔着一件白色背心搭在他的侧腰上。他突然想收回手，假装什么都没发生过，喝完桌上剩下一半的乌龙茶，然后开车回家、洗漱上床，结束这一天。  
  
他一直都是个感觉敏锐的人。在平野眼神无端变得深邃时，他能分清平野是陷入思考还是单纯犯困放空。平野的语调、眼神和小动作，他都能一一精确解读，明确其中意图。  
  
他一直自视了解平野。但或许这些都是他的自作多情也说不定。毕竟无论如何亲密、如何想要更加靠近，他们都无法跨越肉体的阻隔，感受到对方的一切。  
  
平野说，他没有喜欢的人。  
  
他一口喝完了玻璃杯中的饮料，液体滑过他的喉咙，那话中的一字一字都在他的胃中翻滚浮出、冒着气泡。  
  
  
不知何时，店内的人渐渐稀少，连对面几个满脸通红的同学也喊着说要赶上电车，晃晃悠悠地结伴离开了。  
  
室内一时只有老板收拾餐具的杂声和身旁醉倒在桌上的平野的呼吸声。  
  
神宫寺叹了口气，收拾好两人的东西，准备架起旁边人的肩膀带他离席。  
  
可平野比他要重，加上醉意让他无法自己配合移动身体，就更难以搬动他了。“砰”的一声，从他肩头滑落的平野上半身向米白色的榻榻米砸下。  
  
可平野只是晃着头哼哼了两下，并没有要醒来的迹象。神宫寺无奈地拍拍他的脸颊，只能寄希望于他醒来，配合地跟自己上车。  
  
轻轻的拍打是短短的接触。皮肤只将轻柔的力道反弹回来，无法带走平野脸颊的温度，反而在掌心留下滋滋作响的空虚感。于是神宫寺抚上平野的脸颊。几乎一只手就可以掌握的脸庞乖乖地躺在他的手中，让他横生出一种合上手掌就能拥有那人的奇妙想法。  
  
“神…”平野像发着呓语，沉重的眼皮打起架来。  
  
不想让平野醒来的想法突然闪过神宫寺的脑内。平野是梦见自己了吗？那会是怎样的梦？他原本沉入海底的心轻飘飘地又浮沉起来。  
  
神宫寺想象着平野梦中的自己，手指向下游走着，扫过平野清晰的下颚骨，顺着突出的喉结，来到他起伏的胸口。  
  
平野虽然胸部很敏感，一碰就会弹簧一样弹起来，但对他的触碰却像是习以为常。有时坐在他大腿上的平野向后靠近他的胸膛，他会用一只手扶着摇晃的身体的胸口处。手指下凸起的颗粒的触感灼烧似地在他皮肤上留下印迹。偶尔他会恶作剧地悄悄转动手指，怀中轻轻的颤抖从手心传来，软下的身体反而将他贴得更紧。  
  
隔着衣物的抚弄让他有些不满地想要更进一步，因此他从下穿过白色的棉质背心。指尖泛起乳尖略带粗糙的触感，真实清晰而温热。他一直以为他们之间只隔着这薄薄的一层距离，随时可以除去。可他动摇了，这样偷偷地绕过它，不愿重新审视那墙壁的厚度。  
  
富有弹性的胸肌充盈他的掌心，他揉搓着这微微拱起的小山丘，皮肤间摩擦的窸窣声像是拂开一张待他书写的白纸，荡漾在他的胸口。山顶的果实好似到了成熟的时期，变得坚硬挺立起来，在他手心轻挠着。连另一边胸部的果实也被季节的感染得在白色布料下显现出突起的形状来。胸口原本规律的起伏变得紊乱起来，黏腻的轻哼飘飘然地在他的头颅深处共鸣。  
  
“神？”平野皱着眉头睁开一条眼缝，歪着头看他。  
  
“紫耀，你醒了？大家都走了，我们也得赶快离开了。”神宫寺不慌不忙地缓缓抽出手。  
  
平野支起身子，揉揉眼，含糊不清地道着歉。从泛红的眼角处落下的手直接挂上了神宫寺的肩膀。  
  
“神，带我去你家吧。”  
  
神宫寺不禁轻轻地笑了。考虑到现在已经是深夜，而平野的住处与他家相反，这应该是最好的做法。但平野这样坦白又暧昧的请求让他觉得好笑又好气。  
  
  
  
“你乖乖地呆着，不要乱咬东西。”神宫寺将平野塞入汽车后座，在关上车门前嘱咐道。  
  
“哇，好冷淡。”上半身倒在黑色皮革后座上的平野用泛着水光眼睛仰视着他，在停车场昏暗的灯光下竟像吸收了光源一般明亮，一时让神宫寺有些无所适从，“那可是爱意的表现。”  
  
神宫寺故意地干笑两声，正要甩上车门，平野突然起身抓住他握住车门边缘的手。  
  
“不要走。”平野握着呆住的神宫寺的另一只手，移到自己胸口，像平时睡觉时抱着枕头一般环抱住他细长的手臂，滚烫的额头向前倾去，抵上了他的肩头。  
  
“你知道你在干什么吗？”神宫寺的声音从喉咙深处僵硬地挤出，从耳后落下的刘海遮住了他低垂的视线。  
  
平野没有抬头，光滑的发丝洒落在他的肩膀，随着平野轻轻地点头而晃动，使他的皮肤泛起阵阵痒意。  
  
神宫寺低头吻上平野。  
  
他边吻着，边挤入后座，身体覆上向后倒入的平野的。他们的双唇互相挤压着，像是在对方口中争夺氧气般，粗重的喘息回荡在两人湿润的唇间。  
  
“你点头了…你知道开始后我是不会停下来的吧？”神宫寺在吻的间隙中低声问道，双手捧着平野的脸庞要在他的眼中找出一丝的犹豫，“你真的确定吗？”  
  
平野湿润的眼睛定定地回望着他，闭上眼再吻了上去。  
  
神宫寺热烈地回应着这个无声地表示肯定的吻，灵活的软舌伸入平野口中与他交缠，吮吸他的舌尖。  
  
“啊！这样的话开车没问题吗？”平野突然切断了绵长的吻，两人分开的嘴唇间牵起了细细的银丝。  
  
神宫寺一瞬有些不解，随后立刻笑了出声。他微笑着拿鼻子蹭起平野的，温柔地轻声说没事，才又继续起先前被暂停的吻。  
  
他的手轻松地解开平野的牛仔裤，一把将黑色的内裤也拉了下来。平野配合着抬起臀部，光溜溜的身体接触冰凉的皮革时夸张地抖了一抖。他将脱下的裤子随手往驾驶座方向丢去，打开平野赤裸的双腿。  
  
平野突然“啊！”地大叫起来。神宫寺以为他因为初次打开身体而害羞，正想安慰他时，他突然夹着神宫寺的腰起身，两人的胸口紧挨着，温度海啸般扑来。  
  
“嘭”，车门在神宫寺背后关上。  
  
回过神来，他正和平野的身体紧紧地贴着，眼对着眼。两人不约而同地失笑了。  
  
“我还以为你突然向我投怀送抱，这么主动。”他在平野耳边低语道，两人一起向后倒去。  
  
平野抿着嘴咬起下唇，望向他眨了眨眼睛，“明明是你一直太迟钝了。”  
  
神宫寺将他的一只腿折起，从他脑袋后的扶手箱中拿出一瓶润滑油在他眼前晃了晃。  
  
平野睁大眼睛，原本被醉意染红的脸更是红得要滴出血来。  
  
润滑剂噗叽噗叽地被大量挤入平野两腿间的小口，随后两根手指也伸入搅动，在安静的车内响起羞耻的水声。  
  
平野开始因异物感有些不适地微微皱着眉头，不久就随着越来越激烈的水声喘息起来。当神宫寺抬眼时，发现他的背心大大地鼓起，底下是他伸入其中自己玩弄胸部的手。  
  
“神，快点！”他失神地盯着车顶，低低地催促道。  
  
可神宫寺却不紧不慢地搔刮着平野的肠壁，让他几次发出难耐的呻吟。在足够的润滑后，才扶着阴茎毫无阻碍地进入了他。  
  
两人都因身体的完整而满足地长呼一口气，像是将压攒至今的不安都全部吐出。神宫寺开始抽动起来，感受着紧致温热的内壁的吸允。他一手撑在平野脑袋旁边，两人相对着粗喘着气，对方沉溺于欲望的表情都反映在瞳孔中。他的另一只手掀起遮挡住平野上身的布料，贴身的背心箍在平野乳房根部，将乳肉堆得更高。平野失去遮掩的手暴露在视线底下，正随着抽插的节奏胡乱地拉扯着自己充血的乳头。神宫寺覆上他的手，将其摊平，牵引着他揉捏起他自己的胸部。等他学着利用胸部给予自己快乐后，神宫寺才捏上随着白嫩乳肉晃动的红缨，快速地揉搓起来。平野在他的身下大幅扭动起来，闭起眼睛发出荒乱的高声呻吟。  
  
“你很喜欢被玩这里是吗？”神宫寺用指甲刺激娇嫩的乳尖，激起高亢的回应。在身体耸动间，生理性的泪水从平野眼角落下，他吸着鼻字，忘我地连连点头。  
  
“呜我…我在梦里哈啊…经常梦到…”低沉的声音因动情而发抖，“我一直…一直好想神这样碰我…啊啊！”  
  
泪水滑过平野的鼻梁，啪嗒落到黑色皮革上，他歪过头，将神宫寺的身体全部收入眼底，双眼虽然蒙着情欲的水雾，却不似先前失神地望着远处，而是盯着眼前的人。颤抖的嘴唇中吐着如成形的白雾般的喘息，逐渐消散后，才缓缓露出他带着傻气的稚气笑容。  
  
  
“神，我爱你。”  
  



End file.
